


First Snow

by AnIdiotOfYourOwn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Is It Good?, god what even is this, is it bad?, not me, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIdiotOfYourOwn/pseuds/AnIdiotOfYourOwn
Summary: Your name is JOHN EGBERT, and your sister has just woken you up at an ungodly hour of the morning for no forceable reason.





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first real fanfic, so please don’t be too harsh on it! Anyways, this is a pretty short fluff piece I started writing after I learned about June Egbert. I’m not really sure if it’s any good, but I’d figure I’d put it out into the world anyways. So, without further ado, enjoy!

“Wake the fuck up, John!” 

Your name is JOHN EGBERT, and you’ve just been forcefully woken up from your peaceful slumber by your wonderful twin sister, June. 

“Jesus Christ, June, what is it?” You ask groggily, slowly blinking away sleep and glancing at the electronic clock on your nightstand. 7:30, holy shit. 

Your sister huffs from where she stands by your doorway, and glares at you impatiently. “Just hurry up and look outside!”

You look at her strangely, but with an exhausted sigh, drag yourself out of bed and shamble over to your window. The moment you pull the curtain open, you have to squeeze your eyes shut from the blinding light outside. After taking a moment to regain your bearings, you slowly squint your eyes open and look outside again. By the time you manage to process the fact that the entire front lawn is covered in a good few inches of snow, June has already grabbed your hand and is dragging you out of your room. 

As your sister drags you out into the hall and down the stairs, you catch a glimpse of Jade opening her door to see what all the racket is, giving you a sympathetic smile at the pleading look you give her as June pulls you away. 

When she’s successfully gotten you downstairs, you glance towards the open kitchen door, where you can see Jude, Joey, and Jake all sitting down to breakfast being cooked by your dad and Jane. However, before you can go greet anyone, June’s gotten you all the way to the front door, a fact you only fully process when she’s shoved your jacket into your arms and thrown the door open. 

You’re immediately blasted with chilly winds, and you shiver as you pull your jacket on. Just in time too, because the instant after you’ve pulled your coat on, June’s finally dragged you outside. 

Just as you’re about to grill her for waking you up at the asscrack of dawn on a day off to stand outside in the freezing cold, wearing only your pajamas and a winter coat, you see her face. 

...you haven’t seen her this happy since the day after the procedure...

...damnit. All the steam you’d been building up washes away as you watch her stare in awe at the white, powdery wonderland that stretches out before you. You sigh, before grinning as an idea comes to you. Bending over, making sure she doesn’t turn around, you begin packing snow together into a ball. Then, while her back is still to you, you aim and. . .nail her right in the back!

She immediately spins around, processing what you did, and grins. Thus begins a snowball fight for the ages. By the end, you’re both left huffing and puffing, laying down in the snow and staring up at the sky. 

“Thanks,” she says, after her breathing finally slows down, “that was really fun.”

“No problem, I don’t think we’ve had a real snowball fight since that time Karkat almost murdered Dave.” You reply, smiling softly at the happy memory. 

June starts giggling next to you, picturing the way Karkat’s face hade gone red when Dave managed to dumb a whole bucket of snow down his shirt. When her laughing dies down, she sighs. “That was hilarious, I actually thought that was how Dave was gonna die.”

“I know right?! Man, if Kanaya hadn’t been there, it would’ve been a bloodbath.”

June nods, looking over at you and smiling. “Yeah, anyways, I’m glad we did this together.”

You nod. “Of course, after all, what’re brothers for?” You say, giving her a dorky smile. 

“Uh, for getting their asses kicked in snowball fights?” She asks, grinning. 

“Oh bullshit, I totally won that!”

“Really? Cuz it definitely seems to me like I destroyed you.”

Before you can reply and defend your honor, the front door opens and Jake peaks his head out. “Um, I don’t mean to intrude on whatever wonderful brother-sister bonding’s happening out here, but Jane wants to know whether you chaps want pancakes.”

You and June sigh in unison, slowly pulling yourselves to your feet. Before you can walk inside towards the delish smell of freshly baked pancakes and eggs, June pulls you into a tight hug, looking up and smiling widely, with the same buck teeth that your family is known for, before letting go and walking inside, with you closely behind her. As you step inside to the wonderful smell and sight of all your siblings sitting at the kitchen table, you feel a warm fuzzy feeling in your chest. Entering the kitchen and sitting with the rest of your family, you swear to yourself that you’ll never forget today, enjoying a snow day with the people you care about the most.


End file.
